Ethretica
by shock-angelz
Summary: this is actuali like Sailorstars, but unfortunately i don't even know the half of it so I


Silver Milleneum  
  
(this is actuali like Sailorstars, but unfortunately i don't even know the half of it so I   
sorta invented my own series.Actuali it's kinda like the movie, from when Chibi-usa's going   
back to Crystal again, cause she had a visit to the past then the sailorscouts and the others   
forgot about the sailorstars, so this meant that they had like amnesia of some sort...etc..!   
I just hope u get the point.Anyway, this is my first fic so please take it real easy on me and  
hope you'll like it!!) (And by the way, you might think that i'm really corny about inventing   
all these stuff but hey, that's what fanfics are right? anyway.....just read the story...if you   
like it...well, i'm going to be so flattered.)  
  
Chapter 1: Farewell Fair Lady  
  
"What the heck is going on??" Usagi yelled as she holds her alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the   
morning and the sky was dawn. Chibi-usa, Amy, Rei, Makoto,Minako, Luna, and Artemis were all   
there surrounding Usako on her bed covering her big mouth.   
"Be quiet, you don't want to wake mom, dad, and Sammy don't you?" Chibi-usa whispered. Then Usagi  
calmed down. "Guys it's 6:30 in the morning and it's Saturday, what's the reason of waking me   
up in this time of day?" Usagi asked curiously.  
"This is very important so it's important that you listen carefully," Rei suggested.  
"Okay okay, I'm listening."  
"This early morning," Rei began,"Chibi-usa received a note from Neo Queen Serenity,"  
"umm...Chibi-usa was asked to go back to Crystal Tokyo," Makoto continued.  
"Oh...I see,"  
"Usagi," Makoto yelled however, Artemis and Luna covered her mouth.  
"What?"  
"Don't you even care?"  
"Care about what? She's going back isn't she, then we should be happy for her,"  
"Usagi she's going to stay there for good this time," Amy said,  
"I'm not going back," Chibi-usa added.  
Usagi sat still and just looked at them stunned. Then she laughed then she stopped.  
"You're kidding, right? RIGHT?"  
"I'm afraid we're not," Artemis answered "this is all true, I'm sorry."  
"Here's the note that mom gave me," Chibi-usa handed her a piece of paper.  
Then Usagi read :   
  
"Dearest Chibi-usa,  
How are you doing? I've heard that you're having a lot of fun in the past.  
I've also heard that you made so many friends and I also sensed your power had increased,  
thanks to the Sailor Scouts who have helped you for your training. There's a reason why I sent   
you a note this early. I'm afraid I got some bad news. You're time's up in that world. Since   
you have already fullfilled your duty there, you must fullfill your duty here as well. Don't forget  
you're still my daugter and the princess of Crystal Tokyo. It would be hard for you to say goodbye,  
since you've made a lot of friends there. But you know the people here need you and someday,  
you'll take my place and continue of keeping the order and peace. I'm so sorry about this and I  
don't like it either. In order for you to go back, before sunrise, go to the lake about west of your house.  
As soon as the sun is up, you got to leave or else we won't see each other again. Good Luck and   
I love you always.  
your mom"  
  
"So you see Usagi, I have to go as soon as possible," Chibi-usa whispered.  
"B-but I don't get it. Why does she have to leave before sunrise?"  
"She have to. She had a limit time here in this world. She couldn't stay here forever," Luna answered.  
"Why not? I mean why counldn't she stay here a little while longer?"  
"You know what, this girl is getting on my nerve,"Minako whispered as she raised her fist,"listen Usako, she have to leave before sunrise because she's given a limited time here in this world. Once she ignores the rule, she's going to be trapped here forever and never to go back. Since you're the future queen, Chibi-usa might no be able to be born, since her soul got trapped in the past. Without the soul there's no body. Therefore, after the Neo Queen's rule and the king's, disaster might happen since no one's going to continue the Queen's rule. War, once again will be reborn and evil forces and even other forces might fight for the throne and the power of the Emperium Crystal." After the long speech Minako was panthing. "There, now you understand?" Usako and so did the others just looked at her speechless. "Umm...yeah I guess so," Usako said breaking the silence. "So?" Chibi-usa asked curiously.  
"You guys go downstairs quietly and I have to change," Usagi replied.  
Later on, they all went outside however Makoto slammed the door so hard accidentally,   
"whoops, sorry."  
"Amy what time is it?" Rei asked.  
"It's about 7 quarter. I expext that we'll be arriving in the lake about 8 and that might not be able to buy us some time. Since the sunrise is scheduled to be up by 8:05."  
"Step back people, I could give this little squirt a little piggy back ride and off we go," Usagi  
said as she pulled her long sleeved shirt up.  
"No kidding Usagi, with years of practice you'll be arriving there in no time at all,"   
"and what exactly are you trying to say Rei?"  
"I'm just saying that, every morning you wake up, you see your alarm clock, you panic that you're going to be late, and you run like a horse was being after you," then all of them laughed.  
"Very funny guys, time's wasted we better be off." Suddenly a honk of a car came up behind them. It was Mamorou.  
"Hey you guys! You're up early and it's really unbelivable seeing Usako at this time of day.   
Is it full moon?" Mamorou said sarcastically.   
"Mamorou, can you take us to the lake west of here?" Amy asked.  
"Sure, hop on."  
  
"Amy what time is it?" Usako asked.  
"It's about," then Amy looked at her watch and then said, "about 7:35."  
"We got no more time left. Mamorou step on it," then Usagi put her feet right above Mamorou's and   
pushed the pedal real hard.  
"Whoa! Usako what's the hurry?" So then she explained. A few minutes later they arrived.   
  
"So here we are," Mamorou announced. All of them went out of the car and went about 6 feet far   
from the lake.  
Everyone gazed around and thought how serene and peaceful the place was. The sky was being   
filled up by the light of the rising sun and the water in the lake reflected the light. Everyone   
was so quiet that the only thing that they heard were the chirping of the birds. Suddenly someone  
spoke up behind them "hey you guys, why didn't you tell us that the little lady is leaving?"   
They all turned their backs around and found out that Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were   
standing behind them. "Hey you guys how'd you know we're here?" Minako asked.  
"Setsuna told us," Michiru answered.  
"Then how did Setsuna know that we're here?" Usagi curiously asked,  
"Usagi are you really that dumb?" Chibi-usa said,  
"Shut up okay,"  
"she knows that we're here cause she's the gate keeper of time, remember?"  
"Ohh...now I know."  
Later on, Artemis stepped up "Chibi... *ahem* I mean small lady we're really going to miss you," he said.  
"Chibi-usa promise me something," Amy requested, "always study hard..."  
"and don't be a meatball head like Usagi okay?" Rei continued then they all laughed while Usako punched Rei on the head.  
"Always be brave and don't let anyone hold you back from doing what you want," Minako added.  
"And always go forward and don't look back," Makoto said.  
"Don't worry you guys I won't."   
"Small lady all we could say and hope is be careful and we hope for a better future that is going   
to be ruled by your safe hands," Haruka and Michiru said and they gave her a hug. Suddenly Hotaru  
stepped forward. She looked at Chibi-usa straight in her big pink eyes and then gave her a   
really tight hug and began to cry. "Please Chibi-usa don't ever forget me,"  
"don't worry I won't Hotaru. Why would I? You're my bestfriend, and besides this is not a goodbye  
after all,"  
"you're right," then Hotaru released her "we could see each other in the future." Then she   
stopped crying. After Hotaru and Chibi-usa talked it was Mamorou's turn to give her some advice. He gave a her a pure red rose bud.  
"I bet, you're thinking why I gave you a rose bud," but then Chibi-usa didn't move or say   
anything.  
"This flower's always blooming. It'll bloom as soon as it finds the right time to do so. And if   
it did, the rose is happy cause it bloomed and it would make you happy as well. Don't forget to   
bloom little pincess," Mamorou exclaimed.  
"Small lady I'm going to see you in the future," Setsuna said then she transformed into Sailor   
Pluto then disappeared.  
"Thank you for everything," then Chibi-usa was about to look at Usagi, strangely, Usagi was   
looking at her.  
"Usagi aren't you always the last one to say goodbye?" However, she didn't move. She just stood   
there motionless. Chibi-usa thought that she wouldn't spill it all out and felt hopeless."Well   
no need to waste my time," then Chibi-usa walked into the lake. She doesn't seem to be sinking   
in the water but she was walking on the water to the middle of the lake.  
Meanwhile Usagi felt kinda weird of not giving her advice or even goodbye. So she ran   
towards her until she was about a feet away from her. The other girls tried to stop her but   
Mamorou stopped them of trying to stop her.  
"Chibi-usa," Usagi whispered,"I-I-I'm going to miss you,"  
"you will?"  
"Yes. You might think that you didn't help me but you did you just didn't see it."  
"But how's that possible? You told me that I'm a pain in the neck, you told me that I'm always   
bothering you, you told me that I was ruining your life, you told----,"  
"STOP IT! Stop it!" Usagi yelled, then the people from behind stared at them anxiously. Suddenly   
Usagi gave Chibi-usa a big hug then kissed her on her forehead. "Chibi-usa all those things that I said...forget it! They didn't mean a thing. I've got to admit, the first time you came in to my life I felt kind of weird cause I thought that you were ruining my life. But I thought about it a week later after you came, I thought the only thing that I got to do was to adjust myself of what's happening in my life. And you know what? After all the times that we've been through I realized how grateful I am that you came to us. Without you, there's no friendship's going to build up between you and Hotaru. Without you, there's no Helius that's going to be help us defeat Queen Nehelenia. Without you, the bonding between the inner and outer seishis wouldn't be that successfull. And...without you, I wouldn't have experienced of being a big sister to a little sister," then they started to cry. "Chibi-usa, you're the greatest sister I ever had in my entire life, or shoud I say daughter." Suddenly, Chibi-usa's key started to glow and they were surrounded by pink light.  
Chibi-usa gave a her big hug and then said "I will see you in the future Usako. Take care," then Chibi-usa started to float higher and higher in the sky until later on, she disappeared. All of them, including Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru stared at the sky until the sky came back to normal.  
Silence filled the place. "Now what?" Makoto broke off.  
"Why don't we go back to bed , since we woke up so early," Minako added, "now where did those   
three go?"  
"They're gone like they always do," Rei answered.  
"Uh-oh!" Amy suddenly said,  
"What's the matter Amy?"  
"It's Usagi, she'd been staring at the sky to long now,"  
"hey! You're right," Makoto said.   
While the girls and cats were talking, Mamorou remained silent and just stared at Usagi. The wind was getting cooler. The wind blew Usako's golden hair and it brushed through her cheeks. "If she doesn't go out of the water, she'll catch a cold," he thought. So he went into the water without the other girls seeing him and closer to Usako. Suddenly he wrapped her with his strong arms.   
"Mamorou," Usagi said without turning her back around, "do you think she'll be okay?"  
"Of course she will, and besides her parents are there aren't they?"  
"However it feels like...something's wrong going to happen," then silence filled between them.  
"Usako, why are you always thinking that negative things are going to happen? Why don't you just enjoy the beautiful day?"  
"But...but..."  
"no more buts Usako, let's go or we'll both catch a cold if we stay here." Then Mamorou released her from his arms then he went out of the water. Usako was still staring at the sky which was already filled up by the light of the sun and blue sky. Later on, Usako went out of the water as well.   
The girls hopped into the car and so did the cats. It was 8:25 am and Mamorou dropped Amy, Rei, Makoto, and Minako on their homes. When Mamorou arrived in Usako's house, Usako opened the door and was about to get out. However, Mamorou grabbed her hand and said "please, be careful," then he released her. Usako didn't say or did anything but just stare at him in his eyes. She was holding Luna on her right hand. When she got out of the car she bowed down to him then went inside the house.   
Usagi went inside her room and threw herself on her bed then asked Luna, "Luna, now that   
Chibi-usa's gone, how the heck should I suppose explain this to mom and dad?"  
"You don't need to,"  
"what?"  
"I said you don't need to. Since Chibi-usa went back to her place the hypnotism that she did to   
your parents and little brother would wear off eventually. It's going to be as if she didn't came  
into their lives,"  
"but why is that?"  
"She don't want them to get hurt,"  
"I see." Usagi buried her face on her pillow then started to fell asleep.  
Usagi didn't go to school for 3 days already. One night, Usagi was sitting right beside her  
big closed window, then her mom went up to her room and talked to her.  
"Usagi, what's happening to you?" Usagi's mom asked as she knelt down infront of her holding her hands.   
"You hadn't ate anything that much. You avoided your friends' phone calls and so did Mamorou's,   
and you rarely didn't go outside and get some fresh air. Don't you feel well or something? If   
something's wrong with you, please tell me," then Usako's mom left her room. Usako didn't do or   
say anything, she just stared outside the window.  
"So what happened?" Usako's dad asked. So then Usagi's parents discussed about it. Sammy went up   
to Usagi's room and peeked through the door. He saw how his sister just stared at the window like  
she was some kind of weirdo or something. Somehow, Sammy felt like Usako needed a little comfort  
ing from a little brother since she looked like she was lifting a thousand ton building that she  
couldn't handle. Sammy came up to her and said "Usagi?" However, she didn't move.  
Luna wondered what Sammy was doing. "Usagi please talk to me, what's your problem? Why don't you  
tell me, I'm your little brother, and that's what little brothers do right? To make sure that   
nothing's wrong with her sister?" Then later on, a tear came down on to Usagi's cheeks. Sammy   
wondered what he did to make her cry. Usako saw Sammy then hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Sammy   
to put all you guys through this,"   
"no it's okay"  
"it's just that whenever I would talk about my problem or just think about it, I feel like I'm   
going to burst in anytime. I couldn't just include you guys in it." Then Usagi and Sammy hugged  
for a long time.  
  
(So far so good? Give me your comments or whatever you call them...) 


End file.
